Guardian Season One
Guardian is an American superhero television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti, and Andrew Kreislerg. It airs on The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character of the same name. It is set in the Arrowverse on Earth 42. This season deals with James Olsen becoming Guardian to deal with the crime in the Suicide Slum, a neighbourhood in National City. Cast Main * Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian * James Remar as Thomas Boyle * Marvin "Krondon" Jones III as Warren White/The Great White Shark * Adrian Holmes as Captain Frank Pike Cast * Tyler Hoelchin as Clark Kent/Superman * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Super-Girl * Carl Lumbly as Thomas Holt * David Harewood as Hank Henshaw * Bruce Willis as Lex Luthor * Kirk Avecedo as Ricardo Diaz/The Dragon Episodes # "Pilot"-Twenty-five- year old James Olsen, a former photographer for the Daily Planet, comes to National City to be the art director for Cat Grant and Cat Co Worldwide Media. This is after the death of his close friend Superman, who sacrifices himself to defeat Dooms Day, which was secretly created by Lex Luthor and Project Cadmus. Olsen reunites with his foster fathers police lieutenant Frank Pike and Thomas Boyle as well as his sister Jennifer. Jennifer gets in trouble at a club owned by a gang called the "100" and he is forced to use his powers to rescue her. Olsen decides to become a vigilante known as Guardian and develops a suit for him while not telling Pike. A 100 gangbanger named Will and his friends abduct Jennifer when Pike arrests one of the 100's top members. With Boyle's help, he rescues the girls from the 100 at the Seahorse Motel. However, he is unable to find Will's boss Lala. After being brought to the head of the 100, Warren White, by his two underlings Syonide and Joey Toledo, Lala is instructed to kill Black Lightning. Jennifer's trauma activates her own powers, causing her to break a sink in half. # "Cut Off"- Criminals, including the Whisper Gang, Italians, and the Triads, have taken advantage of National City's circumstances since the arrest of Jason Brodeur. The crime lord Warren White comes up with the idea of kidnapping a young boy named Ivan in order to lure Guardian into a trap. Olsen assures his foster father Frank Pike that he isn't connected to the new vigilante who has been fighting crime. However, he learns that the 100 are still running prostitutes at the Seahorse Motel. James asks Thomas Boyle to help him find Ivan by hacking the police's database. Will escapes police custody, but is captured and executed by Ivan. A doctor named Amelia Hamilton takes James to her apartment, tends to his wounds, and removes his face mask, discovering his identity. Olsen discovers that a mobster named Daniel Scott is searching the building under orders from White giving Amelia enough time to hide Olsen and convince Scott that she knows nothing. However, Olsen overpowers Scott and takes him to the roof after realizing that Scott doesn't believe her. Olsen and Amelia torture him into revealing the boy's location, before Olsen pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster. He barely survives. Olsen enters the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues him just before the police arrive. Using his connections with Captain Kimberly Hill after the Seahorse Motel was shut down, Warren gets access to Joey's cell and strangles him with only one hand unleashing his Meta-Human ability to turn his skin into hard rocks. #"City of Lost Children"-James becomes discouraged with being Guardian when he realizes that those he helps are afraid of him and confides this to his friend Winn, who is revealed to know his secret. The DEO investigates a Phorian woman who uses her telekinetic powers to cause rampage. James realizes that the woman is Marcus' mother and tracks her down. Marcus refuses to speak with anyone but James, who spends time bonding with him. A man named Lex Luthor completes the matter transporter, which he activates, causing Marcus to nearly destroy the office with his powers. Afterwards, the DEO discovers Lex's involvement and that Marcus's mother's "attack" was unintentional on her part. Marcus leads James and Thomas Boyle to his mother, who is with a large group of Phorians. Rhea reactivates the transporter, causing the Phorians to lose control. James manages to calm Marcus, who in turn calms the others. Lex then shuts down the transporter and speaks with Boyle. # "The Burial"-A man named Reverend Holt (Carl Lumbly) plans to orchestrate a peace march in light of the 100's crime waves, much to the dismay of James and Captain Pike. Warren has an talk with Lydia Cassemento and instructs his minions to massacre the peace march in exchange for Lala's place in the ranks. Though Guardian succeeds in stopping the assailant, White is nearby as Syonide shoots ThomasHolt. The bullet goes through Thomas Holt and hits Khalil, Jennifer’s boyfriend. At the hospital, Olsen sees the mixed news about the opinions of Guardian from the peace marchers and Lieutenant Pike. Thomas Boyle deletes the footage of what White did. # "Mirakuru"-A high school student almost overdoses on a new strength-enhancing street drug, which Hank Henshaw informs Olsen and Boyle is Mirakuru. Boyle and Olsen track the Mirakuru to a mid-level dealer named Two Bits, an old friend of Jefferson's. When he dismisses Jefferson, Black Lightning gets him to reveal the location of a warehouse. Jennifer and Grace are confronted outside a bar and Jennifer uses her strength on the two thugs. Boyle erases the security footage, but keeps a photo of Jennifer's footprint. Guardian saves the high school student from a drug den and Olsen puts him in rehab. Jennifer quits track to focus on supporting Khalil. Lydia Cassemento gets impatient with Warren, who entered the criminal world after being forced out of city council for his failures. White's colleague Ricardo Diaz proposes that he turns people against Guardian which is why White decides to hire Lonnie Machin. # "Vigilante"-A new vigilante appears in National City, one who kills criminals in cold blood, and Guardian is blamed by Pike for it. Jennifer discovers that, decades ago, her father, reporter Albert Olsen, had a story on the disappearance of nine enhanced teenagers. The newspaper wouldn't print the story and Albert was murdered a week later. Jennifer visits the paper's editor who says "they" are still watching. Nevertheless, he gives her some files and Jennifer suits up to explore a storage unit after putting together a costume from different clothes she purchases. Guardian intercepts the Vigilante during a bank robbery, but he gets away, as does Eric Dunn, the head of the robbers. Pike forces one of the other robbers to reveal Dunn's location and Guardian saves him from the Vigilante. Pike deduces that Olsen is Guardian prompting them to argue which is why Olsen and Boyle leave the house. Olsen and Boyle make it look like there is a bank robbery to lure out Vigilante. Guardian defeats Vigilante and unmasks him to be Lonnie Machin, who reveals that he only did this because he was hired by White and Diaz. Machin later escapes police custody. # "The Girl Next Door, Part I": After dealing with Vigilante, Olsen and Boyle decide to hire someone to investigate White. The person they get is a girl named Kara Danvers who is a self employed journalist. Dick visits her in costume and asks her, to which she agrees under the condition she can get an interview with him afterwards, to which he agrees under some conditions. She starts up an investigation on White, with Olsen taking her to the base he is working on, which is still under construction. However, it turns out the Machin has found Olsen's base and the two end up fighting. Boyle temporarely blinds Machin before running off with Kara and Olsen. Machin ends up chasing after the two, with Olsen, Boyle, and Kara being stopped by a group of criminals who hold knives up to their necks. Machin reveals that White gave him several thugs. He orders the criminals to kill them, but Kara begins panicking and lets loose a large blast of energy from her eyes, killing the criminals and Machin. Once this is done, James has one question for Kara: "what the hell?" # "The Girl Next Door, Part II": Kara reveals she doesn't know how she did what she did, so Olsen heads out to find out what's going on. Meanwhile, White hires genius scientist Mark Desmond to kill Olsen, Boyle, and Kara. He accepts and drinks a strange formula, causing his eyes to turn green and for him to make a low pitched roar. Olsen returns and reveals he has unfortunately found nothing on White, Kara or anyone. Boyle reveals to Olsen that Kara can now fly, freeze things with her breath and more. This makes Olsen realize Kara's powers are exactly like Superman's, meaning she is a Kryptonian. They then see a news report on a hulking beast tearing apart the city. Kara goes through a makeover and helps Guardian. As it turns out, the beast is Mark Desmond, who is going by the name Blockbuster and is apparently much stronger than both James and Kara. Despite this though, Kara and James eventually manage to pull through and Desmond is arrested as he turns back to normal. After this, Kara decides to leave town, claiming she needs some time to think about everything. James and her share a hug before Kara floats off. Boyle later confronts Luthor and White demanding that they leave Olsen as well as their family alone, however, White kills Boyle. # "Boss Fight"-Olsen becomes devastated upon learning that Boyle has been murdered. He investigates with his friend Winn to discover Boyle has been in league with Warren White in order to protect him. As it turned out, Boyle was part of Project Cadamus, a group controlled by Lex Luthor's father Lionel Luthor. Boyle gave James Olsen's father information about Lionel, which resulted in his death. In the NCPD prison, Leon Winkler, a key witness in a murder case is assassinated and Pike investigates with assistance from Andrew Lopez. Lopez discovers that Lydia Cassemento is the culprit and Pike learns that Sergeant Parks let Cassemento into assassinate him. However, Parks informs Pike and Lopez about Cassemento planning to assassinate his brother-in-law F.B.I Special Agent Vic Sage and his sister as well as her children. Eventually, Pike and Lopez locate the base of operations where Cassemento is hiding out and James assists them as Guardian. However, Olsen escapes before Pike could arrest him. When the F.B.I is transferring Cassemento to a federal prison, she and the rest of them get assassinated by White, who is tired of taking orders from her. # "The Ties That Bind"-White orchestrates attacks on Olsen's family. They reunite at Cat.Co Worldwide Media where they watch White's men destroy Boyle's tailor shop. With help from Luthor, James ambushes White, but White escapes not before wounding Jennifer. Using a tip from Luthor and finally accepting Olsen's vigilantism, Pike confronts Hill at NCPD headquarters to hack potentially important data off a device White nearly lost in the ambush; and Pike discovers it is an encrypted list of everyone on Diaz's payroll. The hack is discovered but Guardian and Jennifer rescue Pike as well as escape with the data. Luthor manipulates White into killing Diaz believing that Diaz leaked information to Guardian. He attacks the team at Cat Co. Worldwide Media as Winn attempts to decode the list. White nearly kills Olsen before Olsen triggers fail-safe explosives at Cat. Co, allowing him and Winn to escape, but the still-encrypted data is lost. Pike later informs Olsen that Hill fired him as well as several honest cops in the NCPD. This makes Pike become supportive of Olsen's vigilantism. However, feeling that he needs more help, Olsen turns to Hank Henshaw. Hank agrees on on two conditions, one of which Olsen fulfills immediately by admitting he is Guardian. # "Life Sentence"-Guardian and the D.E.O mount a final attack on White and while White manages to escape, James obtains the list of everyone on his payroll, liberating National City. During the attack, Pike takes a bullet for Jennifer and ends up in the hospital. Before he can flee the city, Olsen intercepts him, wearing the new armor made for him by Hank. After a brutal fight, Olsen defeats White and leaves him to the police. Winn and everyone at Cat. Co Worldwide Media come to support them. Pike survives during surgery. Cat Grant is given the evidence anonymously and submits it to the FBI, who arrest everyone affiliated with the 100s. Hank promises that the DEO will help James deal with White only if he resigns from Cat. CO Worldwide Media to work for the agency. Olsen then goes to work for the D.E.O. Category:DC Comics Category:Arrowverse